


Waiting

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Abstinence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being abstinent wasn't easy but it meant so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Would write a story where Kurt and Blaine decide to wait until marriage to have sex (as in anything more than clothed frotting)? Obviously (preferably) without the cheating storyline and both of them still virgins.

Kurt’s breath shuddered out of him as Blaine’s trembling fingers met his belt. Desperately, he hoped he didn’t look half as terrified as Blaine did but he knew he did.

Their wedding rings glimmered in the light and Kurt felt tightness in his throat. Just a few hours ago he had been standing next to his fiancé and said his vows. In just a moment they had gone from two to one and now, finally, they were taking it a step forward.

Being abstinent wasn’t a religious thing like other people thought it was. It was a decision they had made together after several long conversations and Kurt had never doubted it. They had waited for sex because their relationship was more than physical. 

Loving someone with all his heart and soul seemed like something out of a fairy tale but that was what he felt. Blaine felt like an extension of himself and it went beyond physical. They wanted more from each other than sex, they wanted each other’s love and respect. 

But now, standing before his husband, all he felt was nervousness. 

What if he wasn’t what Blaine had expected? Should they have taken a…trial run of sorts? What if all he did was disappoint?

Kurt held his breath as Blaine pulled down his pants and time seemed to stand still. His mind raced, every neuron telling him to yank them back up and stutter apologies but then Blaine looked up at him with wide, awed eyes. 

“God Kurt, you’re beautiful.”

Their lips crashed together and Kurt was swept up in the wave of passion. It was more than lust; it was an overwhelming love that he couldn’t contain. 

He was about to be closer to someone than he ever had in his life. He was about to be closer to his husband than he ever and in his life. 

In no time at all they were twisted together on the plush bed. Their fingers rang reverently over each other’s naked bodies and for a moment Kurt thought he was dreaming. 

He was ready. His virginity wasn’t some magical flower to be taken or some trophy to be won. He had waited to give his virginity to his soul mate; to the person he knew he could treasure the experience with. He had waited even longer until the moment they exchanged rings. 

They had promised each other the rest of their lives. 

They had sworn to be each other’s halves.

The ceremony had just been legalities. This was so much more.


End file.
